Hollow
by windows-1987
Summary: After playing supernatural host for demonic Ruby for the past year a young woman is desperate for vengeance. She teams up with the Winchesters. But will the boys ever get passed the fact that she looks just like the demon who sent Dean to hell? Chapt 8 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or any of the original Characters.

* * *

_Summary:_

After playing supernatural hostess for the demon Ruby for over a year, a young woman wakes up in the hospital with no recollection of her life before she was possessed. Eager for revenge on the demonic bitch she teams up with the Winchester boys. But will the brothers ever be able to see passed the fact that she looks exactly like the demon that sent Dean to hell?

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

She was missing something... Over the last year she had been comforted by the sound of her own heartbeat as this demon inside her used her body to it's liking. But the comforting beat was gone completely and all was black.

She tried to breath but it put to much pressure on her chest. She didn't even try to scream for help knowing that she wasn't the one in control of her body. Ruby was. The demon that had possessed her all those months ago.

Suddenly she was able to make out a sound in the distance...

_Beeeeeeeeep _

And then voices...

_She's not breathing._

_No pulse._

_Prepare the paddles._

_Clear!!_

Her body jerked with the sudden shock. Searing through her like a white hot fire and then everything around her went white.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

_Steady heartbeat doctor. _

_Doctor look... She´s awake. _

Slowly the white around her fades and the blur before her began forming shapes... People in white robes surrounding her bed. A monitor right beside her monitoring her heartbeat and other vitals.

"Where..." she tried to speak, but her mouth was to dry to form understandable sentences.

"Duquette Memorial Hospital" One of the men surrounding her answered. She tried to sit but found herself restraint by leather bands around her wrist and ankles tying her to the bed. She looked up at the doctor with the question on her face.

"You were in a coma, but from time to time you has spasms. Those were simply to prevent you from harming yourself."

"Can they come of now?" She asked. The doctor nodded and two of the nurses untied her.

"You didn't have any form of I.D. on you can you tell us your name so we can contact your family?" the doctor asked. I searched my mind, but that Ruby had pushed me so far away that I couldn't remember much of my life before.

"Ru..." No, she realised... Ruby was gone. She was back in charge of her own body, but still couldn't remember her own name. "I don't..." The doctor nodded sympathetically.

"It's quiet common for a coma victim to awake with amnesia. I'll schedule a scan this afternoon to make sure there isn't any permanent damage to the brain." With that he and the other nurses left her room.

She looked around and found herself bricked in by white walls.

"Carrie? Carmen?" she said out loud. "Something with a 'C' she thought but that was as far as her memory would let her. She looked down at the wires attached to her and couldn't stop herself from tearing of all bandages and wires before getting out of the bed. Immediately the machine started beeping continuously again. She grabbed the clothing on a nearby chair and grabbed all the papers on her night stand and was out the window before the doctors and nurses came barging in stunned to find her room empty.

She quickly put on her jeans and coat over the hospital gown before she started walking. She needed answers. She needed to make sure she would never find herself in this position again. She needed those boys Ruby had been after. Sam and Dean Winchester.

- - -

"Well... Thank you G-man. You have been of great service to your country." The young blond said smiling as she kissed the eldest Winchester goodbye.

"Oh yes..." he grinned. "I'm very.., very patriotic." Sam waited patiently but uncomfortably for his brother to finish his farewells so they could hit the road once again.

"Bye" Dean said quickly giving the blonde one final kiss.

"Bye" she replied softly. As the brothers walked away she called after them "You guys, saved my life you know. So...thanks." Sam turned to his brother.

"I like her." he said.

"Feels good to be back on the job doesn't it?" Dean asked with a proud smirk on his face.

"Yeah it does."

"Hero gets the girl, monster gets the gank. All in all, happy ending. With a happy ending no less." he added nonchalantly.

"Real classy Dean." Sam grinned as he followed his brother to the car.

"Hey all I'm saying is shifter-man had a point you know. It would be nice if life was movie simple. But if I was to turn life into a movie I would do this Abbot and Costello meet the monster crap." Sam nodded.

"No I know what you'd pick." Dean laughed.

"No you don't." he said confidently.

"Yeah I do." Sam replied with similar confidence.

"No.., you don't." Dean insisted. "You don't."

"Porky's 2."

"What!?" Dean asked in shock.

"You heard me." Sam said cockily. Dean eyes his brother in disbelief.

"Lucky guess." he said before sliding into the drivers seat of his Impala when Sam's phone rang.

"Sam." he answered as he buckled his seatbelt. The line was quiet for a moment. He checked his caller I.D. only to see that it was an unknown number. "Who is this?" Sam asked.

"_Ehm, I'm not sure. I found this number in an envelope is Duquette's." _Sam's eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Dean wanted to know. "Sam!!" Sam turned to his brother wide eyed from shock.

"Dean...it's Ruby."

* * *

**A/N: So much for the first chapter. Please read and review. Would love to know what you think so far. **

P.S.: check out /user/controlaltf4

for a trailer made by CtrlAltF4 for my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or it's characters.

_Previously:_

_A young woman wakes up in the hospital with no memorie of her life before she was possessed by a demon...Ruby.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter two**

The blonde sat with her back against a brick walk. Hidden in the shadow of a large container. A big beat up pick up truck came to a halt nearby.

"Ruby!?" She heard the driver call from inside the car. Carefully the blonde looked around the corner of the container. She immediately recognized the man inside. "I'm Bobby a friend of Sam and Dean. Sam told me you needed someone to come get you." he explained opening the door on the passengers side for her. Reluctantly the girl left her hiding place and slid into the passengers side of the car. She fastened her seatbelt when she noticed the small silver flask in Bobby's hand.

"Would ye mind?" he asked uncorking the small flask.

"Holy water." she realised. "I understand." She accepted the small bottle and brought it to her lips.

"Thank you for picking me up." she said after the two of them had spend a good deal of the trip in silence.

"No problem... Dean and Sam would've come themselves but they were further away. They're coming to though. Should be here in three days."

"Dean!?" the blonde asked in shock. "But I saw..."Images of the bloody death of the eldest Winchester flashed before her eyes. They seemed burned into her minds eye and even during her coma she had relived that moment over and over again.

"He crawled out of his grave a few weeks ago." Bobby explained as though it was an every day occurrence.

"But how?"

"I'll leave that up to Dean to explain." Bobby said as he pulled into the lot by his house. "So now that Ruby's no longer in there, what should I call you." He asked as he led the young blonde into his house.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything from my life before." she explained. "She pushed me so far back in my own mind. But still I could see everything that happened. And felt everything that happened to me. The pain was... unimaginable." Bobby eyed the girl and felt sorry for her even though he still had to fight the urge not to think of her as Ruby or Lillith for that matter, the demon who had sent Dean to hell almost eight months ago.

"Well ye need a name." he stated turning his back to the girl to get a beer from the fridge.

"I think it started with a 'C' if that helps."

"It doesn't." Bobby said leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Beer?" she stood up and accepted the bottle he offered. "I'll just call you Jane Doe then... until we come up with something better." Jane nodded. "When Sam and Dean get here we'll check if we can come up with anything on where you're from and who you are." Bobby continued.

"And until then?" Jane asked the hunter.

"Well, you can stay her. I'll sleep on the couch and you can use my room."

"I don't want to sit around doing nothing." Jane protested. "You're a hunter. I want you to teach me how to be a hunter to." Bobby's eyes widened and he almost chocked on his beer.

"Excuse me? Why do you want to be a hunter?" he asked.

"Because I know what Ruby is really up to." She said. "I know that bitch better then any of you."

"I thought Ruby is...kind of one of the good guys." Bobby stated.

"She might have been playing nice with Sam, but she's not who she's pretending to be." Jane said "Trust me, you get to know somebody when you're sharing a body with them." Bobby took a sip from his beer processing what he had just been told for a second before asking...

"So what is she up to?"

"I'll tell you..." the blonde said "If you agree to help me become a hunter."

- - -

One final glance at his brother told Sam that Dean was still sound asleep. Softly he unlocked the door and slipped out.

The Impala was waiting for him just outside on the parking lot.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up to an abandoned barn. A figure appeared in the headlights. The brunette had her arms crossed over her chest and seemed less then happy that it took Sam this long to get here.

"Finally" she said as he got out of the car.

"I had to wait for Dean to fall asleep."

"Right."

"But I didn't come here to talk Ruby." Sam reminded her.

"Fine, let's get to your training then."

- - -

"Yellow eyes, Lillith they're not the highest players in this battle Bobby." Jane said as she blocked one of Bobby's punches.

"And Ruby is?" he asked taking his dagger out of his back pocket before attacking her again. "She tried to help save Dean."

"She held Dean's contract all along! Aaargh!!" a small trail of blood appeared on her arm. She was still to slow. She grabbed her arm and looked up at Bobby who eyed her in shock.

"She what?" Bobby said as he guided her back to the kitchen so he could dress her wound.

"She's the one who held Dean's contract. Not Lillith."

- - -

"You're getting stronger every day." Ruby grinned as she watched Sam torture the demon within the devils trap. Sam ignored her, trying desperately to focus his power so that maybe this one would survive it's exorcism. It screamed in agony and a dark smoke poured out of it's mouth. Sam felt that familiar strain of effort of the person inside, the owner of the body trying to cling to life and prayed that this one would survive. The smoke drooped down onto the floor and disappeared little by little. When it was gone the body collapsed in it's seat. Sam exchanged a glance with Ruby who made her way over to the tied up body. Gently she pressed her fingers against his throat, checking for a pulse. After what seemed like hours to the youngest Winchester she shook her head.

"Dead"

"DAMN IT!!" Sam cursed as he turned away from the body. "That's it! I'm done." he said as he walked out of the barn.

"You can't quit!" Ruby said as she walked after him.

"You said I could learn using my powers for exorcism without killing people." Sam reminded her.

"But I never said I would be able to teach you in one lesson." She said.

"It's been more then one lesson. It's been eleven lessons. Eleven people died!"

"And if you quit now they would've died in vain." Sam turned to her as she made her point. "If you stop now you didn't try to save them...you've killed them." Sam regarded her words before getting back to the car.  
"By the way... I have a case for you." Ruby called after him.

"I'm busy." Sam said as he got into the car.

"What's more important then helping people."

"I am helping someone. The girl who's body you used to use."

"What?"

"You heard me." and with that Sam drove away.

"Damn it." Ruby cursed as the Impala drove of.

**A/N: Thanks all reviewers. Let me know how you like this hapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

_Previously: _

_Bobby picks up the blonde girl and takes her to his place. She offers him information on Ruby in exchange for lessons on how to become a good hunter. Meanwhile Sam sneeks out of the motel for a late night training session with Ruby.

* * *

_**A/N: You reviewers are the best!! Specially for you another chapter (yes, all in the same weekend :) It's a short one but I think plenty of stuff happens to supply for an interesting read. let me know how you like it okay. **_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter three**

"Son of a bitch." Jane hissed, clenching her teeth together as Bobby inked the charm onto her chest. "Sit still." he ordered.

"Aren't you done yet?" She whimpered.

"This kind of takes time you know." he said trying to keep a steady hand despite her constant flinching every time he pressed the needle of his tattoo pen against her skin.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed it's cold in here and I'm only wearing jeans and a bra!" Jane reminded him. "And that thing stings like hell!"

Suddenly the front door opened.

"Yo Bobby!" Sam called out to his friend as he and his brother entered the house.

"In the kitchen!" Bobby called out to them. Sam and Dean headed to the kitchen when they heard another voice.

"Don't let them come in here when I'm half naked!!" Jane squealed as she quickly grabbed her shirt from the table and covered her chest.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look in the living room. And Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"We'll be out in a second guys. Make yourself comfortable." Bobby said finishing the mark on Jane's chest.

"Sure, I'll just go get us some beers from the fridge." Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning as he headed for the kitchen door. Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. "Fine" Dean glared at his brother and sank down into the couch.

"Afternoon boys." Bobby said as he entered the room after a near fifteen minutes.

"Hey Bobby. How is..." Sam swallowed the rest of his sentence when Jane appeared in the doorway. Dean's eyes widened as he regarded the figure in the doorway. Sure it could've been expected that she looked exactly like Ruby. Ruby had simply used this body, but still. It was hard not to see her for the demon she used to be.

"Ruby." Sam spoke first, sounding completely stunned.

"I'm going by Jane fore the time being." the blonde said, shifting her weight from one leg to the other nervously. She turned to Dean. "You sure look better then the last time I saw you." she said.

"You remember?" Sam asked surprised.

"Don't look so shocked. It was kind of memorable and I was watching the whole thing from the first row." She reminded the youngest Winchester.

"Right."

"Jane here has some interesting information on Ruby." Bobby said. "Go ahead." he invited her to tell the boys what she had told him. Sam and Dean listened carefully as she told them about Ruby.

- - -

"I can't believe you're actually nervous about a mortal girl." a handsome man said as he brushed a strand of hair behind Ruby's ear. She grinned.

"Not so much nervous, but if she tells Sam about my plans a lot of hard work could go to waste." The man shrugged.

"You can always make him believe you." he reminded her. "You can be very persuasive."

- - -

"I told you that bitch was evil!" Dean jumped up proudly.

"You're sure?" Sam asked, his face pale while the faces of people he had killed during exorcism during the last months flashed before his eyes. He had been doing exactly what she wanted. His demon side growing stronger and stronger. Just as she had planned.

"Wait." Dean said. " You said something about her working together with someone else. A demon more powerful then Yellow-Eyes and Lillith combined. Who is it? What's it's name?"

"I wish I knew."

- - -

"No." Ruby said as she shook her head. "If she convinces Sam to turn against me we'll just focus our attention on Dean. He's the weakest link anyway." She grinned as she gave her guest a soft kiss on the lips.

"Time for you to make another appearance... Castiel."

* * *

**A/N: How do you like 'm cliffie? Read and Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural.

* * *

_Previously: _

_Dean and Sam reach Bobby's where Jane shares with them all she knows about Ruby. Meanwhile Ruby and Castiel plot the apocalypse together.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter four**

"So what do you think?" Sam asked as he paced back and forth in the living room. Bobby and Jane had continued her training behind the house so the Winchester could process the information she had just given them about Ruby. Dean grinned.

"She seems hotter without a demon in her. Did you notice the Zeppelin shirt?" he said appreciatively. Sam turned to his elder brother. His annoyance obvious on his face.

"Can we just talk about the whole Ruby is evil part!?" he insisted.

"Why? This isn't exactly news to me Sammy." he reminded his younger brother.

"She helped us when we tried to break your contract." Dean shook his head at his younger brother.

"Didn't you hear what Jane said. Ruby held my contract."

"And why should we believe her? Just like that? Sam asked. "We know Ruby a lot longer then Jane."

"Yeah, and we know that she's a demon. Demons are generally evil Sam."

"Why are you so eager to believe her? Because she likes Zeppelin?" Sam argued. "Cause she probably just got that shirt from Bobby."

"Why do you need to believe Ruby this badly? Wouldn't have anything to do with you sneaking out last night would it?" Dean said. His eyes daring his brother to lie to him.

"Beer?" Sam welcomed Jane's interruption as Jane handed both Winchesters a bottle before taking a seat opposite of Dean.

"I'm going to talk to Bobby." Sam said before leaving the room.

Jane and Dean sat in awkward silence for about two minutes, but to Jane they seemed much longer.

"Did I interrupt?" She asked, unable to deal with the silence between.

"Doesn't matter." Dean said sipping his beer.

"Sorry." She looked at the eldest Winchester sitting opposite of her and realized. "He's already been training with her hasn't he?" She asked concerned. Dean looked up at her without answering when another question popped up in her head. One she had been waiting to ask.

"How did you get out?" she asked bluntly. Dean grinned.

"Seems God has a higher purpose for me." he said. "An Angel pulled me out." he answered dryly, no emotion on his face.

"What was it like?" she dared ask softly. His eyes met hers and her penetrating eyes, familiar eyes send a shiver through his spine. "Dean?" she asked after several moments of silence.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "It's just weird you know. You look..." he made a gesture with his hand to get his point across. She smiled.

"Yeah, I understand." Jane forced a comforting smile before nervously bringing her bottle of beer to her lips. "Guess we both kind of came back from the death." she said. "Off course you remember who you were before."

"We'll find out who you are. Hot blondes don't appear out of thin air. One afternoon on Sam's computer and I'm sure you'll have a name and family again." Dean said a promising look in his eyes. Jane shook her head.

"Still, if I do have a family somewhere...they probably think I'm dead. Can't very well turn up on their doorstep unannounced. I'm not going back home." she said bitterly.

Dean opened his mouth ready to say something funny to lighten the mood. He wasn't good with emotion and the fact that this girl looked exactly like the demon that had send him to hell didn't help at all. She cut him of... "I'm never going home again." she said. "At least not until the demon that did this to me is dead."

"It's going to take a lot more then a few pretend battles in the back yard to be ready to deal with real demons." Dean reminded her. She nodded.

"I know. That's why I'm coming with you and Sam on your next hunts." Dean dismissed the suggestion by laughing before he realised she was dead serious.

"You're not kidding?" he said.

"I could help. Just think of me as an intern." she smiled.

"Not happening." Dean said as he stood up ready to end the conversation by leaving the room.

"I could help keep an eye on Sam. We could sleep in shifts to make sure he doesn't sneak out to see Ruby again." she said. Dean stopped in his tracks. "If it's true... if his training has started... He's killed people Dean."

- - -

He gasped for air as he walked around Bobby's house, unable to catch his breath. He couldn't believe what Jane had said but somehow knew that it was true at the same time. He must have had some kind of panic attack after her brutally honest words.

"So you finally see what I've been trying to tell you all along?" Dean turned upon hearing the familiar voice. A figure appeared out of the shade.

"You." he snapped at the Angel who had saved him from hell. "How long have you known this?" he demanded.

"Just a little longer then you. I just accepted the truth sooner then you." Castiel said.

"So what I'm I supposed to do? What do you want me to do about it. Kill my own brother? Is that what you've brought me back for? Cause I can tell you now that I won't do it." Dean yelled venomously.

"I'm not cruel Dean. I'm not asking you to kill your brother. I just need you to prepare for the battle ahead."

"How? By doing what? What is..!?" Dean asked the Angel.

"Later..," Castiel cut him of "but for now I have another hunt for you and your brother."

* * *

**A/N: thanks for all your reviews. I just feel so inspired by thim. Please keep them comming. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural

* * *

_Previously:_

_Jane tells Dean what it means if Sam's training has already begun. Jane also tells him about her plans to go with the Winchesters on their next hunt to prepare for killing Ruby. _

_Dean gets tipped about a hunt by Castiel.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter five**

"Remind me again why we have to sneak out in the middle of the night." Sam whispered annoyed by his brothers constant shushing whenever he breathed to loud.

"Because" Dean whispered as he silently unlocked the door to his Impala. "If Jane hears us leave, she'll want to come with us. She's not ready to fight real demons." he closed the door gently behind him and fastened his seatbelt. Sam did the same.

"So are you going to tell me where were going?" Sam asked, after they had been driving for over three hours.

"Have no idea, Angels tend to be cryptic sons of bitches. He just told me to look for the signs." Sam eyed his brother unable to believe his ears.

"So what sign did you see? Why are we going this way?" Dean shrugged.

"Don't know."

"What?" A third voice entered the conversation. "I spend my entire evening in the back of your car for you to not know where you're going." The blonde complained as she pushed the blanket off of her body and sat up on the backseat.

"What the hell are you doing in my car!!?" Dean said, stamping down on the brakes. The car came to a halt on the side of the road and he turned to the persistent blonde. "With or without the demon you still manage to irritate the hell out of me!!" he yelled at her.

"I knew this was the only. You never would've let me come with you."

"WITH GOOD REASON!!!" He yelled.

"Jane, you're really not ready to fight demons." Sam said while trying to calm his brother.

"Is that so!? I have spend the last year doing nothing but fight a demon!! If I wasn't strong enough if would've died in the back of my mind somewhere along with my memories." Both Dean and Sam fell silent upon hearing her emotional outburst. "If anyone deserves to gank this demon it's me!"

"I'm turning back." Dean said, starting up the car.

"Fine! Go back then!" Jane yelled as she opened the door and got out of the car before it could drive off. She started down the road with strong determination in each step.

"Dean..." Sam said, using that special ability of his to put a whole sentence into that one word. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes realizing that there was no way he was going to win this one.

He started the car and drove slowly beside the girl as she walked.

"Get in." Sam said after rolling down his window. She huffed and continued walking, ignoring him completely.

"Jane, please get in the car. It's dark and dangerous out here on you own."

"I'll rather walk then get into the car with him again." she said angrily, her eyes glaring daggers at the elder Winchester.

"Please, Dean realizes that he was wrong." Sam tried. "He's sorry."

"No I'm not." Dean muttered softly.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Jane shouted before quickening her pace trying to put as much distance between herself and the two Winchesters.

"Jane!!"

"GO AWAY!!! I don't need you help or the help of your bonehead brother Sam!!" with that she turned sideways and headed towards the woods on either side of the car where they wouldn't be able to follow her.

"Dean?" Sam said with worry as he watched her walk away.

"What?" Dean asked casually as if somehow the last minutes had simply passed him by.

"Will you do something!!!" Sam said desperately. "She'll get herself killed!" The look in Dean's eye told Sam that he really didn't feel like going after the ill-tempered blonde, but that look on Sam's face told the elder Winchester that it would be better if he did.

"Fine!!" He snapped before getting out of the comfort of his car.

"Jane!!?" He called as he chased after the blonde. "Jane."

"You really are dumb aren't you!? I told you to leave me ALONE!!!" He caught her elbow and pulled her to a halt.

"Let go of me!" She ordered him as she jerked her arm out of his grip. He grinned and shook his head.

"What the hell are you laughing about now." She demanded to know.

"Nothing..." he laughed. "Just funny, for a second there I actually missed Ruby." Jane's eyes widened at his words.

"That is a mean thing to say!!" she said. "Get away from me." she turned her back to him and started walking away from him again. Dean was hit with a pang of guilt when he suddenly saw her shoulders shake as she started to cry softly.

"Wait." he said "I didn't mean to..."

"Well you should learn to think before you speak, although I know that's hard for you from time to time." She said as she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her coat.

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"I'm only being a bitch because... I need to kill that demon. Out of all people I'd think you would understand after everything you went through with Yellow Eyes and your parents."

"You're right... Like I said I'm sorry okay? Would you please get in the car? You can come with us but promise to do as we say cause if something happens..." he didn't finish his sentence. She nodded.

"Thank you."

"Okay let's get back to the car." She nodded again and together they walked back to the car.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I drive?" He grinned and shook his head.

"Not in this lifetime sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: And another update. Thanks so much for your reviews. Keep them coming. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

_Previously..._

_Sam and Dean leave Bobby's to go on a hunt. Jane secretly sneaks on to the impala and goes with them. The boys are less then happy when they find out about this. But Jane manages to persuade the brothers to let her tag along.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter six**

"I can't do it. I don't want to be here." Jane whimpered clinging tightly to Sam's arm as they headed further into the dark...haunted building.

"What's the matter? Wasn't as scary when you were just watching from the sidelines..?" Dean asked as he led the way.

"Yes, and it was also comforting that Ruby was on their side." She said.

"Do you want to wait outside?" Sam asked sympathetically. Jane shook her head vigorously there was no way she was waiting outside on her own...in the dark. Suddenly the door behind them slammed shut. Dean and Sam whirled around guns ready and aimed. Jane had burried her face in Sam's arm. An invisible force drew Sam away from her though and send the youngest Winchester flying across the room before brutally slamming into the wall!

"SAM!" Dean yelled worried about his brother only to be lifted into the air by the same force. He clawed manically at the invisible hand clutched around his neck, preventing him from breathing. Jane sat in a scared heap on the floor, looking at the gun laying just at Deans feet.  
"Jane..." he gasped. Slowly the thing took form and Jane fought the urge to scream when she saw the shape of a tall middle-aged man wearing barbed-wire tightly around it's neck and the clothes on his back torn from what looked like a severe whipping. He turned and looked directly at her. She had scooted across the floor and now sat with the gun in her lap.

"No...No..." she failed to notice the fear flashing behind the things eyes and slowly and with shaking hands she aimed the gun at the thing.

A loud shot echoed through the room and Dean fell onto the hard wooden floor gasping for air. Jane slowly crawled to Sam's side to make sure that he was all right.

He groaned as she rolled him onto his back.

"Sam?" she whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... Where's Dean?"

"Present" the elder brother said casually as he walked over to his brother and Jane. "That's one nasty demon."

"So what do we do?" Jane asked, helping Sam to his feet.

"We go back to the hotel, see what we can find out on the computer in the morning."

- - -

Jane had been tossing and turning all night, unable to catch her sleep after all the excitement. She's shot a demon. Sure she realised that there was more work to be done, rock salt alone wouldn't do the trick but still she considered tonight's hunt a success.

"What are you doing still awake?" She jumped up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. In the darkness of her room she could only make out the silhouette of the woman standing at the foot of her bed.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here!?" Jane demanded to know as she reached for the light on her night stand and switched it on. Now she could easily make out the brunette standing in her room. She knew she had never seen the girls face before but she recognized that look in her eyes.

"Ruby." she spat venomously.

"I just stopped by to thank you for your hospitality during the last couple of months. She said as she walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. Jane immediately jumped out from under the covers and created as much space between her and the demon as her small hotel room allowed.

"Okay, honestly then... I came by to see how the hell you could've possibly survived..."

"You? How I survived being possessed by you?" Jane finished her sentence.

"You're the only one who ever did." Ruby explained. "I want to know why." the demon said as she stepped towards the girl.

"Pure luck" Jane said as she backed away until her back hit the wall. Ruby grinned.

"And why is it that you haven't screamed for help yet?" she suddenly realised. Jane grinned.

"Go ahead and find out for yourself."

- - -

"Morning." she greeted as she walked past Dean into the brothers hotel room. "I brought breakfast." she said as she dumped the bags of food on the table. Sam was already busy on his computer checking for any violent deaths in the area involving barbed-wire.

"Pie?" Dean asked as he ruffled through the bags she had brought

"Check that one" she motioned to one of the bags. Then she turned her attention to Sam. "Any luck?" she asked as she pulled up a chair.

"Nothing, I've called Bobby as well and he's checking with his hunter friends. He'll call me ba.."

"Score!" Sam and Jane turned to Dead who was triumphantly holding up the slice of pie he had found. "Oh, sorry...continue." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before returning his attention to his computer screen.

"He'll call me back when he finds out something."

"You look tired." Dean commented with a full mouth of pie.

"I didn't sleep well." Jane explained.

"Nightmares?" Dean grinned. "About our friend from last night." Jane smiled.

"Sure mock me." she said. "I was scared I admit it, but I did save your ass." Dean opened his mouth ready to respond when Sam's phone rang.

"It's Bobby." He said reading the caller ID.

- - -

"What the hell happened!?" Castiel asked as he watched Ruby. She stood by the window staring up at the sky. "...Ruby?" he asked again when she didn't respond.

"It's her." She muttered as she turned to the angel. "She's not the girl that I possessed any more...she's not even human."

"Then who is she?" He asked. Ruby's eyes met his and she grimaced.

"Could you just...drop the glamour. I'm sick of it." she explained. He pouted.

"I kind of like pretending to be an angel." he said as he assumed his true form. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"She's the one who pulled him out. If Dean discovers that you're nothing more then a mere trickster...everything will be ruined."

"So you're saying that she's..."

"An angel."

* * *

**A/N: All you reviewers...you're AWESOME!! Keep them coming please. Let me know what you think. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

_Previously: _

_Jane gets scared on a hunt, but manages to help out the Winchesters despite her fear. That night she's visited by Ruby who makes an interesting discovery about the girl._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter seven**

"We've already excluded the possibility of her being possessed by a demon." Bobby stated as he tossed the newspaper that was the reason for their little get together to the centre of the table. The first page read 'Missing girl found dead' just above a picture of Jane. The paper was dated a few days after the big showdown with Lillith about six months ago.

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked as he turned from Bobby to his brother both of them looking equally confused. "Normal people don't tend to wake up from the grave."

Dean cleared his throat remembering Sam of his own get-out-of-Hell-free-pass.

"Maybe she's been pulled out as well." Bobby suggested. "Maybe you should ask Castiel what he knows about her." Dean shook his head.

"Then why wouldn't she just tell us?" he asked. "Why pretend not to remember."

Sam turned to his brother with arched eyebrows.

"I don't know Dean...Why did you pretend not to remember." he asked. Dean rolled his eyes, cursing himself for walking straight into that one.

"Boys, we need to be sure before jumping to conclusions." Bobby reminded the brothers.

"How do you suppose we find that out." Dean asked. Both Bobby and Sam turned to the eldest Winchester, their intention clear on their faces.

"What?" Dean whined. "Why me."

"You're our expert on rising from the dead." Bobby explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked.

"Just talk to her. Find out everything she remembers." Sam said.

"...Fine" Just as Dean stood up a sound outside send a chill through his spine. Sam and Bobby had heard it to and rushed to the window. "Please tell me..." Dean started.

"She took the Impala."

- - -

The road looked blurry through her tears. Though she may not remember anything from more then two weeks ago she knew that it was never a good sign to be excluded from a meeting. She had carefully followed the entire conversation just outside the kitchen while they thought she was freshening up in the shower.

"I died." she repeated over and over in her head. But how was it possible that she was back? Maybe the same thing that happened to Dean happened to her as well. But she needed to find out for sure. She needed an explanation for the strange blackout from last night as well. Last thing she remembered was Ruby standing at the foot of her bed before waking up in the middle of what used to be her coffee table without a scratch on her. Something was horribly wrong and she knew only one place that could solve a problem like this.

- - -

Dean felt dirty, driving the beaten up, red Hyundai Matrix he borrowed from Bobby. Scenario's of how he was going to make Jane regret taking his baby flashed through his mind. Off course he had no idea where he'd find her... all he could do was drive around aimlessly and hope she would contact Sam or Bobby who had promised to call him as soon as they heard something. Suddenly he spotted something on the horizon.

The Impala stood at the side of the road abandoned. Dean brought the Hyundai to a halt next to his own car and rushed to the side of the Impala to check it for scratch.

"JANE!!?" he called out when the girl appeared to be nowhere in sight. "JANE!!!"

"Dean?" the voice was barely audible but Dean managed to hear her. A trembling Jane appeared at the side of the road. She seemed petrified.

"Dean...do you..." she struggled to form a sentence "Do you have the knife?" she asked referring to Ruby's demon-killing blade. Dean looked at the girl suspiciously as she walked over to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"You have to kill me Dean..." she whimpered. "There's something wrong with me." she looked up at him and his eyes met hers and he was shocked to find them completely white, similar to Lilliths. "There's something wrong with my eyes." she whimpered. Dean hurried to her side to help her but when she reached for him and grabbed hold of his arm for balance a burning pain seared through his arm and burned through the material of his coat.

"AAAARGH!!!"

"Dean!!!?" Jane cried quickly pulling away from him. She watched the Winchester fall to the floor screaming in agony. She looked down at the palms of her hands but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"KILL ME DEAN!!!" She begged falling to the floor. "YOU HAVE TO KILL ME!!!"

"NO!" he told her trying to sooth her. "Just calm down. Try to control it."

"I can't..."

"You have to. CALM DOWN!" She fought to control her breathing, desperate to calm herself and slowly but surely her eyes turned back to normal.

Slowly Dean pulled himself off of the floor and walked over to her.

"Don't touch me." she whimpered. "I'm a demon."

"No you're not. That's one thing we're sure of." The elder Winchester tried to comfort her. "But you are evil."

She looked up at him in shock at his statement.

"You'd have to be to steal a guys car." he added with a forced grin. Trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

"I think this happened before." she said thinking back to the previous night. "Last night I saw Ruby in my hotel room. She stood at the foot of my bed." Dean looked at her surprised at the revelation.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I blacked out. I just remember waking up on the floor between parts of the coffee table." she confessed. "I'm not even human am I?" she asked.

"We don't know..." Dean said honestly. "Probably not. Let's get back to Bobby's and get some rest. We'll find out what you are in the morning."

- - -

"Is she asleep?" Sam asked when Bobby returned back to the kitchen. Dean was taking a shower and Jane had passed out the second she saw her bed.

Bobby nodded. "I locked the window and the door just to be sure she'd stay in her room."

"We need to find out what the hell she is and soon." Sam said. "If she has another one of those episodes like the one Dean described. She could be dangerous."

"I've never heard of any demon or anything like that." Bobby said. Suddenly the door opened and dean stood there wearing only his jeans.

"I've got a pretty good idea what she is." he said he said holding up the arm she had hurt. A red hand print marked his skin where she had touched him. Similar to the ones on his upper arms after being pulled out of the pit. "I think she might be another Angel. Castiel said he had an army on earth."

"She might be one of his soldiers."

"We need to talk to him soon." Sam stated.  
"Yeah, but he doesn't exactly have a phone. How do you suggest we get in touch." Dean asked his younger brother.

"We summon him."

"Are you kidding." Bobby interfered. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time we tried that?"

"What other choice do we have?" Dean asked. "We need answers and we need them now." Bobby sighed.

"Fine, I'll prepare everything." Bobby said. "But if I get my eyeballs melted out of my skull I'm blaming you boys."

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU to all you reviewers. Please tell me how you like this chappie. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

* * *

**_Previously_

_After overhearing a conversation between the boys and Bobby Singer Jane takes of in Dean's Impala. In a fit of rage Dean takes of after her in a car borrowed from Bobby and finds Jane in a strange state. Back at Bobby's they make another interesting discovery.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter eight**

The boys sat around the table, everything in place to summon Castiel.

"We have to hold hands." Bobby said. "And I need something Castiel touched." Dean rolled up his sleeve and Bobby placed his hand over the fading mark on Dean's shoulder. Then he began his incantations. The darkness broken only by a few candles even managed to make his kitchen a creepy place. Tiny beads of sweat started to form on Bobby's forehead because of his concentration.

Jane's eyes snapped open. She was awakened by an invisible force pulling on her. A painfully insistent pull.

"No" she whimpered before the force pulled her out of her bed and made her land on the floor with a loud smack.

"What was that?" Sam asked looking up at the ceiling when he heard the noise. Dean shushed his brother. Worried about any interruptions.

"HELP!!!" Now both brothers looked up at the ceiling.

"Jane"Dean stated. Torn between going to check on the girl and finishing the ritual. The roof began to crack under the power of the ritual.

"HELP ME!!!" the girl once again yelled from the room above just before the roof collapsed above them.

Jane shrieked when she felt the floor fall below her. The wind was knocked out of her efficiently when her back collided with the kitchen table.

The three men had managed to jump aside just in time.

"What do you make of this Bobby?" Dean asked when he noticed that Jane's eyes were white once again.

"Dean..." Sam turned to his brother, eyes wide. "Something they touched. Jane never touched you there unless..."

"She's the angel that pulled you out." Bobby finished Sam's sentence. Dean snorted.

"Yeah right. I was pulled out of the pit by a little girl." he said as he walked over to the table to help Jane up. Suddenly she sat up before him her hands immediately grabbing hold of his shoulders. Dean cringed under the burning pain sent through his body from her palms, but this time she held him tight. Around them the room and both Sam and Bobby began to fade. Slowly Dean's entire world went black.

- - -

He heard the crackling of footsteps on fallen leaves as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Dean?" a familiar voice said as he was gently nudged to wake him. Reluctantly he opened his eyes but wrenched them closed again the second his eyes were assaulted by the brightness of the sun right above them. "Can you sit?" Jane asked as she helped him to sit up.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked once again attempting to open his eyes, this time more careful.

"I don't know." Jane answered as she sat down beside him.

"I barely remember what happened."

"You brought us here...somehow." Dean reminded the blonde.

"What should we do?" Jane asked, trembling from the cold since she was still only wearing the shorts and one of Bobby's shirts she had used as a pyjama.

"You tell me, apparently you're the angel."

She stood up and took in her surroundings.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea to spend the night in a creepy forest. We should..." She broke of her sentence abruptly when she noticed something that didn't fit in the scenery. "What's that." she asked nobody in particular before she walked towards it. Dean stood up as well and hurried after her.

"It looks like someone's grave." She commented.

"It is." Dean said after he had swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's my grave." He looked around all the trees were still upright and the grave in good condition.

"Didn't you say the area looked like a battlefield after you dug your way up?"

"Yeah" Dean nodded looking around for anything that could tell them where...or when they were. "I think we should keep moving." Jane nodded and turned to follow the eldest Winchester when she noticed something.

"Dean someone's coming." she whispered as she pulled him with her into the bushes.

"That's you." Dean said surprised when they watched Jane...past Jane walk towards the grave.

"What do I do now?" past Jane asked and as soon as she did another woman appeared.

"Mom?" Dean muttered as he moved to get up and go to her. Jane quickly put her arm around him to keep him down.

"We shouldn't be seen." She warned him. "I think we're just meant to watch." He turned to her and for a second both of them realised how close they were. Jane quickly pulled back her arm and turned her attention to past Jane and Mary Winchester.

"Take this." Mary said to past Jane as she placed some kind of amulet around past Jane's neck. "Hold on to it. It's of great importance in the upcoming battle." past Jane nodded.

"Now stand at the foot of the grave." Mary said.

"Why me?" past Jane asked.

"You're the only one who can." Mary explained.

"And if I do this I'll live?"

"You'll be an angelic soldier. You have a place in the battle against Lillith and this is the only way for you to take that place." Past Jane nodded. "Are you ready?" Mary asked her.

"Yes" past Jane said.

"Just allow yourself to fall back onto the grave." Mary said. Past Jane did as instructed and fell back. During the fall she slowly faded away and just as she was about to hit the grass she was gone completely.

"He'll need your help to dig out of his grave." Mary said looking directly at the two in the bushes. The she dissapeared as well.

Dean and Jane exchanged a glance before they jumped up and ran to the grave. An invisible power rose up from the grave, much like an invisible explosion sending them flying through the air and landing several steps back. Around them the explosion took down every tree and shrub in the area and it didn't stop for what seemed to be fifteen minutes. Slowly it died down. Jane and Dean crawled the rest of the grave and started digging, relieved when they heard the cover of Dean's make-shift coffin crack.

"It'll be okay." Dean said as he pulled Jane back. "We have to go back...now"

"I don't know how." Jane reminded him. "It was kind of an accident." she admitted.

"Just put your hands on my shoulders again." Dean said taking her hands and placing them as instructed. "Now focus on getting us back." Jane nodded.

- - -

"Hmm" Dean moaned as he woke. He immediately recognized his room at Bobby's. He mouthed a 'thank god' before moving to stand up when he realised something was weighing him down.

Slowly he peeled Jane's arm off of his chest and gently tried to pull his arm out from under her head. She stirred and he stopped.

"Jane?" he asked. The girl groggily opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are we home?" she yawned. Dean nodded.

"So you sure like to travel in style don't you?" he added with a grin, referring to the way he found her...asleep in his arms. Jane realised what he meant and quickly sat up.

"I didn't..." she stammered. "I was focussing on getting us home." she got out of bed headed for the door Dean right behind her. "You probably cuddled up during the trip." she retorted.

"Whatever you need to believe sweetheart." Jane opened the door to the kitchen and Sam and Bobby absent mindedly looked up from their books.

"Dean!?" Sam said surprised.

"What the hell?" Bobby commented. "Where the hell have you been."

"Don't make a fuss. We've only been gone for a couple of minutes." Dean said as he grabbed two beers from the fridge and tossed one over to Jane.

"A couple of minutes?" Sam repeated. "Try three days!"

Dean and Jane exchanged a glance.

"Well I'm new to time travel." was her explanation.

"So where were you?" Sam asked.

"Upstairs, let me guess...you didn't think to check if I was in my room." Dean said jokingly. Jane shook her head.

"We need to find an amulet."

- - -

Dean went to sleep that night with a content grin on his face. Happy that they'd be hitting the road again tomorrow. His baby needed a road trip from time to time and he wasn't the type to spend a lot of time in the same place either.

Sam couldn't drag himself to bed, he had been surfing the internet for anything he could find on the amulet Jane had described.

Bobby had started his evening checking his books for anything but now one of his books served as a pillow as he had fallen asleep at the table only a few minutes ago.

Jane had moved to the living room couch since her room now came with a big hole in the floor. She couldn't quiet catch her sleep. Castiel stepped out of the shadows into the living room. Slowly he walked over to the sleeping girl and grinned. He took something from his coat pocket and walked past her to where she had hung her day clothes over a chair.

He placed the item in the front pocket on her jeans. Then he turned to her again and squatted beside her. Gently he brushed a strand of hair out of her face before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Good luck." he whispered before he stood up and disappeared again.

* * *

**A/N: the words just kept coming. Longest chapter yet. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
